


How to make school a lot less boring

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new teacher, Eren Yeager, comes to teach Biology on the school, which a troubled teen, Levi Ackerman is attending. In on of the classes things between the two of them get rather... intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make school a lot less boring

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... this is just another plotless smut fanfic really... I hope you'll like it? Please let me know what you think about it, I hope it isn't that horrible xD

Eren Yeager stepped into the classroom, greeted his class and then slowly started explaining about their lecture that was going to happen that day. He wrote some keywords onto the white board and then turned around, facing his students. Since he was a new teacher at that school, he didn’t know a lot about the students, so he was planning on checking how much his new students actually knew about Biology. His eyes scanned the classroom and then they stopped onto a teen, which was sitting in the back of the classroom. Eren narrowed his eyes and then tilted his head, because something didn’t feel right about the teen. He knew too well who the other one was, because the teen was very well known for his bad reputation.

Levi Ackerman was sitting way in the back of the classroom and was staring at their new Biology teacher. He never liked the subject, so he never bothered going there. However, since he saw the new professor for the class, he suddenly started going to the classes of Biology. Even though Levi was bored out of his mind, he was enjoying himself a little too much. He wasn’t really paying attention to what the man was saying, because he was too busy with thinking how the teacher’s body looked like under his clothes. The man was always wearing tight-fitted clothes and the teen could clearly see that his teacher had a great body. Levi licked his lower lip and he was thankful that he was sitting in the back of the class, because he could feel himself harden in his pants. Since Levi didn’t really care about others, he slowly started palming himself through his jeans, letting out a quiet moan as he continued to think about the man’s naked body.

“Is everything alright, Levi?” asked the man slowly as he kept on looking at the boy.

Levi nodded as he continued on palming himself, trying to keep a straight face. The teen then cleared his throat and swallowed hard before speaking. “Yes, everything is just right, sir,” he said with a smirk.

“Alright then,” said Eren, clearly not buying the other one’s lies. He knew too well how the things worked with the troubled teen and there was no way that he was going to get him off so easily. Especially not because the other one wasn’t listening to his lecture. “So tell me… what was I talking about in our previous lesson?”

Levi paused and then took a few moments to think about it. He had no idea what they were doing, because he wasn’t paying attention then as well. “Well…” the boy slowly started and then took a deep breath. “You were explaining… what we’d be doing today?” he guessed, because that was the only thing that he remembered the other one saying.

Eren arched his eyebrow, looking at his student completely unamused. “Really? That’s all?” asked the professor and almost laughed out loud at Levi’s pathetic answer. Eren then slowly made his way towards the back of the room, stopping in front of Levi and he folded his arms. “You know, I’ve been watching you since I’ve came to this school and you aren’t that much interested in this class, right? I’m going to ignore it for now, because I am really not in a mood to be arguing with a brat like you. But in the future… can you at least pretend that you are listening?”

Levi quickly pulled his hand away from him jeans when he watched how his teacher walked towards him and a big grin crept onto his face. Levi rolled his eyes and then scoffed at Eren’s words. “What are you trying to say, sir?” asked the boy, pretending to be hurt. “This is my favourite subject.. in fact,” added Levi boldly, trying to not chuckle.

Eren only rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m sure it is,” he said dryly. Eren then walked behind his student, to see if the other one had taken any notes at all. He looked down to desk and saw that the other one’s note book was completely empty. He wasn’t quite surprised by that. His eyes when travelled a bit lower and he saw something that he probably shouldn’t have. He could see a very visible bulge in his student’s jeans and his eyes widened, his body heating up almost immediately. He cleared his throat and sharply inhaled.

Levi noticed that his professor saw his erection and his smirk grew again. He touched himself again, earning another gasp from his professor. Levi smirked and he let out a small moan, knowing too well that Eren was still looking at him. Eren forced himself to look away and he quickly went to back to the whiteboard, in attempt to continue that day’s lesson. “Okay, I think that it is finally the time to start today’s lesson,” muttered the man and opened the text book.

The teen chuckled as he watched how the other one went to the white board, palming himself through his jeans again. He heard that the professor was talking about something, but Levi didn’t really care what he was saying, since he was so lost in his fantasies about the man. He imagined himself being on his knees in front of Eren, sucking him off. “Fuck…” he muttered and licked his lower lip. He looked around the classroom and rolled his eyes. He wished that he could make the others disappear, so that he and his beloved teacher could finally be alone. So that he could finally get what was his. Levi moaned again, massaging his hardened member harder as he continued on imagining the man’s hard and hot cock in his mouth.

Eren stopped talking and his eyes were immediately glued on his student. He knew too well what the other one was doing and that was driving him crazy. His body immediately heated up. He swallowed hard and felt how his blood started going to the southern regions of his body as he continued to watch Levi. He had never lusted after any one of his students, but at that moment he wanted… no needed Levi so much that it hurt. Eren licked his lower lip and then somehow forced himself to look away.

“Open your text books on page 75,” said Eren, trying to ignore Levi. He watched how the students opened their books, but his eyes soon travelled back to the teen in the back of the classroom.

Levi saw how flustered the other one was and he smirked. He looked his professor right into his eyes and then sent him a wink, because he knew exactly what he was doing to the man. He saw the bright pink blush on the other one’s cheeks and he bit onto his lower lip, wanting so much more. He allowed himself to continue fantasizing about the man. He wanted to taste those plump lips, feel them all over his body. Levi wanted to be fucked by the man… hard and rough.

“Damn…” whispered the teen and opened the buttons of his jeans, slipping his hand into his pants. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing erection and slowly started stroking himself. He looked around the classroom, to see if someone was looking at him. However, no one beside Eren was paying attention to him.

Eren’s heart fastened and he could feel that he was already painfully hard. “God…” he said to himself and ignored the need to touch himself. He then eyed to Levi again and almost moaned when he saw what his student was doing then. He looked at the clock and almost cursed out loud as he saw that the class wasn’t going to be finished any time soon. He sat down as he continued to look at the text book.

“Uh… like I said… today we will be talking about…” he stammered, but then stopped. He saw that the students were looking at him confused and he looked down, knowing that he needed to think of something, because there was no way that he could finish that day’s class.

Levi only smirked, because he was feeling pleased with himself as he continued stroking himself faster. He was still careful of not being caught by the other students, so he bit the insides of his cheeks, to prevent himself from moaning loudly. He then almost let out a groan of frustration when he saw that Eren was still looking at that stupid text book. What was wrong with the man? It was obvious that he wanted him, so why wouldn’t he do something about it?

Eren shuddered and crossed his legs. He brought his hand down and quickly touched himself through his jeans. A new wave of arousal spread through the man’s body as he saw that his student started stroking himself faster. At that moment he had finally had it enough. He knew that he needed to get rid of his other students, because he needed some alone time with Levi… to teach him a lesson. The man smiled at that and looked up, looking at his class.

“That’s going to be it for today,” he said and then frowned when none of the students would move. “I’m not feeling well, so the class is over for today,” he repeated himself with a sharper tone and the students finally started to leave the classroom. “You…” he then said and pointed to Levi. “Wait here.”

“Finally,” said Levi to himself and nodded, waiting for the classroom to be empty. When the students finally left, Eren went to the door and locked it. When the man locked the door, Levi’s smirk grew and he pulled his cock out his jeans, slowly stroking himself right in front of the man.

When Eren turned around to face the other one he almost had a heart attack when he saw the sight of his student. He licked his lower lip and tried not to stare. It was really hard for Eren to keep up the conversation with the other one. When he looked up at Levi’s face, he saw a cocky smile on his face and he frowned, folding his arms.  
“What is the meaning of this?” asked Eren, trying his best to sound angry. “I swear I will let your parents know…” started Eren again, but failed.

Levi’s smile grew wider and he moved his hand faster. He closed his eyes and let out a loud moan. “Y-Yes… sir? What did you want to say?” he said in a flirtatious way and licked his lower lip.

“Look, you brat…” tried Eren one last time, but in the end gave up. “Fuck it,” he whispered, grabbed the collar of Levi’s shirt and crushed their lips together. Levi wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, pulling the other one closer to himself. He then pulled back, breaking their kiss and he smirked when he looked at the teacher’s face.  
“To be honest, I didn’t think that you had this in you,” purred Levi into the man’s ear.

“Shut up,” muttered Eren and attacked Levi’s lips again. He ran his tongue over the other one’s lower lip. When Levi opened his mouth, he slipped his tongue in inside, slowly tasting and exploring the warmth of the younger one’s mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but in the end Levi let the older one win and lead their kiss. The student hummed into their deep kiss and let out a low moan when Eren’s tongue found its way around his own.

Eren placed his hand against his student’s chest and then moved it lower. He wrapped his fingers around the other one’s throbbing erection and started slowly stroking him, only leaving Levi wanting more. Levi let out a groan of frustration and he moved his hips, thrusting back into the professor’s hand. As he did that, the man let out an amused chuckle and looked at the other one’s face. His student was moaning loudly and Eren could only listen to those delicious moans as his hand started moving faster.

Levi closed his eyes in the blissful pleasure that he was feeling. However, it somehow wasn’t enough. He wanted more… so much more. He opened his eyes and looked down, only to see that he wasn’t the only one who was turned on. His eyes widened when he saw the erection in his professor’s trousers and he licked his lips, feeling how his body only heated up. Levi moved his hands down as well and then ran them under Eren’s shirt, earning a gasp from the older one. Levi smirked, because he felt quite satisfied with himself.  
Eren gasped when he suddenly felt the younger one’s fingers against his hot skin and when he looked up, he noticed that Levi still had his usual cocky smirk on his lips. The man chuckled and gave Levi’s length a teasing squeeze at the tip, before finally moving his hand even faster.

“Fuck…” breathed out the boy and then lifted the man’s shirt more. He almost moaned at the sight of Eren’s naked torso and he squeezed his lips together.  
When Eren saw where Levi had his eyes fixed, he smiled and then cupped his face, lifting it up. “Do you like what you see, Levi?” asked Eren with a low voice and the teen shuddered when the other one said his name.

“Y-yeah…” he said and closed his eyes as the older one kissed him again. “I was always imagining how you might look under your clothes and I must say that I am not disappointed,” he then added with a smirk as they parted.

Eren couldn’t help but to smile at Levi’s words. “I’m glad that you are impressed with what you see,” whispered the man into Levi’s ear and continued with gently biting the other one’s earlobe. At that, Levi immediately closed his eyes and a small whimper left his mouth. The fingers of one of Eren’s hand went around Levi’s cock, while the other one continued to roam around the younger one’s body. “You were fantasising about me? Naught boy,” said the man, who was clearly enjoying himself then. “Tell me… what else was I doing in your fantasies?”

Levi whimpered at the man’s words and he bit down onto his lower lip hard. “I-I was on my knees in front of you… sucking your cock,” he stammered and then moaned again when his professor started stroking him even faster.

Eren’s body shuddered as he imagined the young, plump and hot mouth around his cock. He could feel how his erection throbbed and the man touched himself through his jeans, letting out a quiet groan. “That’s it?” asked Eren teasingly.

Levi shook his head before speaking. “N-No… there’s more. I-I was on my knees and you were… fucking me… hard,” he then added, feeling how his cheeks reddened. Levi wanted it so bad that he didn’t even care how embarrassing the situation was. He needed Eren’s touches more than air at that time and he was ready to beg for more.  
“Such a naughty boy…” muttered Eren and smirked. He then stopped stroking the younger one and Levi let out a groan of disappointment when the man’s hand was gone. “Do it then… suck me off,” growled the man and watched how Levi’s first shocked expression soon transformed into a smirk.

Levi couldn’t help but to smile as he dropped onto his knees. His heart was beating hard as the adrenaline was spreading throughout his entire body. His fantasises were finally coming true and he couldn’t help but to feel a bit nervous. The boy quickly undid the button and zipper of Eren’s trousers and pulled them together with the other one’s underwear. His eyes then widened as Eren’s large member sprang in front of him. His eyes stayed glued on it for a couple of seconds and when the man looked down, his laughter filled the classroom.

“What’s wrong, Levi? Suddenly got scared?” he asked, making the boy look up to him.

“Of course not,” said the student and rolled his eyes. “I just didn’t expect you do be so big,” he whispered and looked down.

“Alright then… quit yapping and do it already,” ordered the man, making Levi’s smirk reappear.

Levi took the man’s length into his hand, stroking it a few times before licking a thick strip up the underside. He took only the tip of it in his mouth and sucked hard, pumping the rest of it. Eren gasped and his knees buckled when the other one finally took him deeper into the warmth of his mouth. He closed his eyes, losing himself completely in pleasure. At the sight of his teacher’s face, Levi smiled and started bobbing his head up and down faster.

“God…” hissed the man, taking a handful of Levi’s hair. He wanted more, so he rocked his hips, pushing his member deeper into Levi’s mouth.

Levi let out a surprised yelp, because he wasn’t expecting the man to start moving. He could feel Eren’s cock the back of his throat and he let out a low moan. He stopped moving and he placed his hands onto the man’s hips and let the other one do as he pleased. Levi closed his eyes and then one of his hands went down and it stopped around his own cock.

Moving his hips faster, the man allowed himself to let out yet another moan as he felt the pleasure building up. He rocked his hips a few more times before pulling out of Levi’s mouth. He then pulled his student onto his legs and then grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his desk and lifted him up, so that Levi was sitting on it. He then continued on by taking of the younger one’s jeans and underwear completely off.

It took Levi by surprise when his professor stopped and set him on the desk. He knew what was coming next and both his heart and cock throbbed with anticipation. Levi licked his upper lip and then took it between his teeth. He moaned when the picture of the man, fucking him senseless, came in front of his eyes.

“What do you want me to do next?” whispered the man teasingly into the boy’s ear.

“I want you to stop wasting time and fuck me already,” he said with a smirk.

Eren groaned at the younger one’s words and he crushed their lips together. He brought his hands lower, spreading Levi’s legs wider and he smirked. The fingers of his right hand went around the boy’s erection again, while he brought his other hand up, looking right into the younger one’s eyes. “Lick them,” he then ordered and he ran his fingers over Levi’s dry lip.

Levi didn’t need to be told twice and he quickly opened his mouth. When the man slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, he quickly swirled his tongue around them, coating them with his own saliva. He then gently bit one of them as he continued sucking on them. He heard a chuckle and he opened his eyes, seeing that the man was smirking widely.  
“Such a good boy,” he muttered. “It’s quite unusual seeing you being so obedient,” he teased and then pulled his fingers out of Levi’s mouth. He then brought his fingers down and he gently ran them over the boy’s entrance, making him gasp and shudder in anticipation. He slowly pushed one finger in and waited a bit before adding a second digit.  
Levi moaned as he felt his teacher’s fingers stretching him out. He lowered himself onto the man’s fingers, trying to show him that he needed something bigger inside of him. Since the man was still stroking him, the pleasure was quickly building up and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “Fuck… That’s enough, sir. Can’t you just fuck me already?” he whined.

Eren chuckled, but didn’t say anything because he wanted to bury himself into that tight hole as soon as possible. He removed his fingers, stroked himself a few times and then brought his throbbing erection to Levi’s entrance, slowly pushing in. Levi moaned out loudly as Eren finally entered him and he wrapped his arms around his teacher’s neck, holding onto him tightly. He knew that the man was big, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so big. He felt so full and he only moaned louder as Eren continued on pushing further in.  
As Eren finally managed to push himself completely in, he stopped moving for a few moment, allowing his student to get used to the feeling. However, preventing himself from moving was almost impossible task for Eren at that moment, because the teen’s insides were so warm and tight and he wanted to feel more of them. Levi was taking small, shallow breaths as he was trying to make the pain go away. After a few moments, the pain finally went away and Levi looked at his teacher.

“Move… please,” he said almost out of breath.

Eren nodded and slowly rocked his hips. “Fuck,” he groaned, thrusting a bit faster. “You are so tight.”

Eren grabbed Levi’s hips steadily as he rocked his hips forward, looking for Levi’s sweet spot. He pulled him in for another quick kiss and quickened up the pace of his movements, thrusting violently into his student. Levi arched his back as Eren’s member brushed against a special bundle of nerves and let out a long moan. He held the man even tighter to himself as he kept on slamming right into his prostate, making the younger one see starts in the process.

“Right there,” he said in between the moans. “So good…”

Listening to Levi’s loud moans made Eren even more aroused and he smirked, feeling glad that he could make the other one scream in pleasure. He then pulled out of Levi almost completely and then slammed in with a wild force, making the other one almost lose his breath. “God…” breathed out the older one and felt his cock throbbing deep inside of Levi. He took the other one’s shaft back into his and started pumping it fast. As he did that he could feel how his student even tightened around himself and the man groaned.  
Levi was a whimpering and moaning mess at that moment and he needed release… fast. He could feel how his orgasm was approaching as his prostate was continuously being hit dead on. “Fuck…” he said. “I am so close, sir.”

Eren’s eyes widened at Levi’s words and he could feel himself swell even more inside of his student. “Me too,” he breathed out and continued to thrust roughly into the younger one. “… so fucking close.” Eren’s body tensed up and he slammed in one last time, releasing his load inside of Levi.

When the younger one felt his teacher release inside of him, everything became too much for the teen. He pressed his face onto the man’s shoulder and moaned loudly as he climaxed himself, spilling his semen into Eren’s hand. Eren’s body tensed up when the other one reached his orgasm and he waited a bit, before pulling out of Levi. He then sat onto the nearest chair that he could find, gasping for air. Levi closed his eyes as his body continued on shaking. It took him a few moments before he collected himself and opened his eyes back, looking at his teacher who had a huge grin on his face.

“That was…” muttered Levi, but then stopped.

“It was amazing,” said the man in between the breaths and ran his fingers through his hair.

“We need to do this again, professor,” said Levi with unbelievably sweet tone.

“Definitely…” said the man and chuckled.

After the two of them cleaned up and got dressed, it was time for them to part. Levi hopped of Eren’s desk and collected all of his things into his bad, before walking towards his professor. “I should get going… my next period is about to start,” said the boy and smirked. “Although I would love to spend some more time with my favourite teacher,” he then added and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Eren rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You are going to your next period… understood?” said the man and folded his arms.

“Alright… alright,” said Levi with a chuckle and then started walking towards the door.

“However,” started Eren and Levi stopped walking. “I’ll see you tomorrow in detention, Levi… after you’ll be finished with your classes for the day come to my office. This behaviour was highly inappropriate and I am afraid that I can’t let you go off unpunished,” said Eren and Levi’s face lit up.

“Okay then… see you tomorrow in detention,” said Levi and kissed his teacher one last time before leaving the classroom.

As Eren was left alone in the classroom, he sat down and sighed. He hid his face into his palms and shook his head. Just what the hell did he get himself into? He shrugged and a smile returned to his face. Well, at least the school year isn’t going to be boring that year… right?


End file.
